ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Ceauntay/2011 Animations Box Office Down 15 Percent From Last Year
='Animated films released in 2011 has failed to outperform the previous animated films in three years since 2007 falling 15 percent taken from 2010.= 2011 seems to be the worst year ever for animated films. As Hollywood sees to be disappointed that they are off to s slow start in the beginning of the year, summer films begins to heat up. It quite did better than 2005, 2006 and 2008, but not 2007, 2009 and 2010. This means that it will fall about 15 percent taken from last year. 2011 grosses $1.3 billion domestically, falling short to 2010's $1.8 billion, 2007's $1.5 billion and 2009's $1.4 billion. 2005 is eventually an old decade so it did worst than new years grossing just $644 million, while 2006 did better with $916 million. 2008 fell short to 2007 as it made $984 million. 2005 fell short of its predecessor 2004 with $1.1 billion, thanks to ''Shrek 2 ($441 million). All of the animated films were released in 3D. Sonic X: The Final Stand, Kung Fu Panda 2 and Cars 2 are 2011 summer films and help the box office chart to rise up despite a lack of failures of both Rango, the only animated film not to release in 3D, Mars Needs Moms and Gnomeo & Juliet. Scooby-Doo! The Movie, released in April became just the beginning as it grossed $292.6 million. Sonic is the top earner of 2011 grossing $300 million, followed by Cars 2 to $187 million, and Kung Fu Panda 2 to $164 million. Rio made $143 million. So far, Sonic is the only animated film this year to past $300 million, where Doo has failed to past the mark as it has since ended its box office run on July 21, 2011. Like this year, all animated films released last year were in 3D. It was huge when Toy Story 3 hits theaters 11 years after Toy Story 3 to $415 million, which is the top earner so far for animation and of last year, but second in history after Shrek 2. It was followed by Sonic X: Return to Soleanna ($290 million), not in 3D but IMAX, Despicable Me ($251 million), Shrek Forever After ($239 million), How to Train Your Dragon ($217 million) and Tangled ($200 million), about five films have grossed more than $200 million domestically, the first time that more than two animated films can reach that milestone since 2007, when they see both Shrek the Third ($322 million) and Sonic X: Curse of Raven Radix ($241 million) past the mark. By the end of the year, 2011 will most likely to become the fourth most popular year to have animated films to gross more money at the box office after 2010, 2007 and 2009. Three more animated films are coming in theaters this year including Shrek prequel, Puss in Boots on November 4, a sequel Happy Feet Two on November 18, and finally the final animated film is the film adaptation The Adventures of Tintin out December 23. Category:Blog posts